This invention relates generally to electrical connecting devices and more particularly concerns a two-piece connector for coaxial cable which is simplified in construction and enhanced in operation.
Two-piece coaxial cable connectors have long been known to the art, but such prior two-piece coaxial cable connectors have each had drawbacks in construction and operation which did not assure selective positive retention and positive release of the coaxial cable and had other shortcomings which made them less reliable in use, handling and assembly than the present invention. A reliable and easy to handle two-piece coaxial connector having selective positive retention and positive release of a coaxial cable is particularly necessary in the community antenna television (CATV) industry, where connections of coaxial cable are often made atop utility poles or in other conditions which are both difficult to access and subject the connector and cable to temperature and weather extremes. In such environments, ease of handling, positive retention, release and reusability are essential.
These prior coaxial connectors have several shortcomings which are obviated by the connector of the present invention. For example, the center conductor seizure mechanism of prior connectors used in the CATV industry have a tendency to "hang up" when the connector assemblies are uncoupled and, as a result, the center conductor of the cable may not release when desired. Second, the bodies of prior coaxial connectors used in the CATV industry have a tendency to deform and splay when the connector is tightened. Third, the outer conductor clamps of prior connectors used in the CATV industry have a tendency to twist when the connector assemblies are tightened together and possibly damage the outer conductor. None of these shortcomings is present in the coaxial conductor of the present invention.